My Ravin Haired Crush
by Little halo 12
Summary: Kaoru has exams coming up and he can study at all he need help but he is also dealing with an over protective brother and a crush he has for a certain Ravin haired Host. Rated T for language. Yoai.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For some reason I like this better then my last few Kyo x Kao fics. I am a little late on the other fics and I'll get them updated just alot going on. Mainly school and school drama. Although that is enough of me ranting. Enjoy! ^w^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and I barely own the plot.**

"Today was surely going to be one hell of a day." I thought as I walked into school with my brother at my side. I barely got any sleep last night because I was so damn worried about the upcoming exams. They were in three days and I couldn't study for them at all. I had never been good at math unlike my brother and Haruhi who were absolutely amazing at it. I had tried studying with the two of them but they went way too fast to actually understand it. I seriously needed someone to help me with my math. As I followed behind my brother into there first class, we were greeted by a bunch of the customers.  
"Morning Hikaru. Morning Kaoru." Four or five girls said in unison. They giggled happily as Hikaru smiles and said his hello. I didn't say anything, just forced a smile and waved. I listen to the girls squeal as I walked over to my seat. Setting my head down on the desk, I sighed. I wonder how today is going to go. Not well by the way I'm feeling at the moment. I know if I closed my eyes I would fall asleep almost imminently. I almost did too, if it wasn't for the gentle poke on my boney elbow. Looking up I saw the short, haired, brunette, Haruhi. She had a worried look on her face.  
"Kaoru are you okay?" She asked softly. I nodded and sat back up. Running a hand through my orange hair hair, I sighed.  
"Yeah Haruhi I just couldn't sleep very well last night. I was studying." I told her as she leaned back in her seat. She probably knows ever-so-well about a sleepless night because of studying was like.  
"Okay just don't push your self to hard."  
"I won't. Besides I don't have Gym today so I don't have to worry about it too much." I yawned a little as Haruhi smiled. Hikaru looked at me with a confused look but I just shrugged and leaned back in my seat. I was trying his best to not fall asleep in class, but it was really hard. Slowly I leaned forward and laid my head on the desk.  
The next thing I knew was the teacher slamming her ruler on my desk. I shot up and looked up at the teacher.  
"W-what happened?" I asked looking around. I heard a couple people including my brother chuckle.  
"Kaoru, are you alright? You fell asleep in my class." The teacher sighed and looked down at me. I didn't know how to answer that question. Finally after a few seconds I shook my head.  
"Uh... No I don't can I go to the nurses?"  
"Yes you may." She nodded and moved out of my way. Standing up I stood taller then the teacher. I picked up my books and walked out of that classroom. Once I got of the the classroom I had to walk pass the gym to get to the nurses office. I stopped for a minute to see what they were doing. They were playing basket ball by the looks of it. The first thing I notice was Tamaki posing for a group of fan girls. Then I looked up and saw Kyoya. He was making the a shoot and it swished perfectly. I watched in awe as Kyoya played. His black hair was a perfect contrast against his pale skin. Every now and then he causally pushed up his glasses. I watched them play for a few minutes until I was caught by Kyoya. When he saw me looking at him I jumped down and landed painfully on my butt. I groaned a little as Kyoya walked out of the gym and looked down at me.  
"Kaoru? Shouldn't you be in class now?" Kyoya ask trying to steady his breath. His hair was slightly sticking to his forehead. I looked up at him and opened my mouth but no words came out. This fixation I have for Kyoya really starting to annoy me. I have a crush but it's not like anything is actually going to happen.  
I nodded, "Yes... Well actually I was on my way to the nurse." I said rather bluntly finally after a few minutes.  
"Are you okay? Why are you heading towards the nurse?" There a hint of something in his voice. I didn't know what it was...  
I flashed him a look of confusion before saying, "I haven't been sleeping well lately. I guess I just have a few things on my mind. When I fell asleep in class and the teacher sent me up to the nurses office." I explained looking back down at the ground. After it took him alittle while for him to answer, I looked up at him. Kyoya's breathing had slowed down now and he had crossed his arms over his chest.  
He had nodded and said, "... Is there anything I can do for you?..." My eyes widen when I heard him say this. I could feel his gaze on me as I tried to come up with anything to say. I opened my mouth to say something but before the words came out one of the coaches shouted,  
"Ootori! Even doctors have to run laps if they get back here!" Kyoya closed his eyes for a minute. A fearful light flashed off his glasses. He sighed and apologized,  
"Sorry Kaoru I got to go. If you need anything let me know." He waved and jogged off.  
I sat there watching him for a few minutes before I pushed myself up. I continued walking towards the nurse and sighed. When I got there the nurse had me sleep. As soon I laid my head down and closed my eyes I was out.

* * *

I didn't wake up until it was almost lunch time I guess I couldn't see the clock in the darkness. The sleep felt really good. I sat up and heard a few familiar voices.  
"Is he alright? Did someone take him home? Will he be alright." Even by the frantic tone in his voice I still could tell it was Hikaru.  
"He will be alright. Now , . Why don't you go back to class. You are holding up my office." I heard the nurse say but Ootori? Why the hell is Kyoya here?! I pushed my self off the hard bed and walked over towards where I heard the voices. I stumbled a little for getting up to fast but I made it. Yep. He's there. The ravin haired teen was there standing behind my brother. Right as my brother and Kyoya were about to walk out I jumped out and said,  
"Brother! Kyoya. Im feeling much better now why are you guys here?" I think I added a little too much emotion behind that. I can see the weird looks on their faces. Kyoya coughed a little. It might just be me but it sounded a little fake. Hikaru walked to me and hugged me.  
"Well I'm glad your alright." Hikaru said in my ear. I might be seeing something but I thought I saw Kyoya smile, but it disappeared as soon as it appeared. I smiled and hugged my brother back.  
"Of course I'm alright. You worry too much." I chuckled softly as my brother looked up and smiled. I thanked the nurse and turn to follow my brother and Kyoya out of the office. When I got to them I quietly listen to their conversation,  
"Why did you have to come?" Hikaru asked annoyed. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Kyoya.  
"Because I can." Kyoya pushed up his glasses. A small smirk was rested on his face.  
"..." Hikaru sighed.  
"Is there something wrong Hikaru?" Kyoya asked looking down at the smaller teen. Hikaru sighed at the losing fight.  
"Its nothing. Never mind." He muttered and looked away from Kyoya. I looked up at the ivory skinned teen. His hair was black as a piece of charcoal and his eyes were just as black. Even though I could only see his profile, it still was just as beautiful. Now I know why all the girls practically squeal for him. If they aren't all giddy for Milord then they are crazy for Kyoya. I really have a problem. I know I can't have besides for all I know Kyoya is strait.  
After a few minutes with Hikaru glaring at the Ravin hair teen, Kyoya sighed and pushed up his glasses. The light glow on them making where neither one of us could see his eyes.  
"The reason I came to check on your brother was because I couldn't let you be alone tonight at the Host Club. We would lose profit. Big time." Hikaru narrowed his eyes at Kyoya.  
"Dammit Kyoya! Your always thinking about the profit." Hikaru growled in frustration. Kyoya didn't look down at my brother. Scared I jumped in between Hikaru and Kyoya. I looked at Hikaru and put my hands up in there air.  
"Hikaru, its okay. Kyoya is just doing his job. The Host Club wouldn't be anywhere with out him." I could tell Hikaru was pissed but he dropped it. He sighed and took my hand.  
"We have to get to class. Bye Kyoya." With that he dragged me down the hallway leaving Kyoya behind. I took one last glance at him before being pulled away.

**A/N Please tell me what you think. Should I continue? Should I stop? Please tell me what you all believe.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I waited so long because I wanted to make my chapters longer and then my teachers suddenly bombarded me with tests, essays, and quizzes making it hard to update sooner. Either way thank you for the nice reviews and tell me if this better x Bluebell Flames x?  
**

As Hikaru dragged me away I sighed and let my self be pulled. Hikaru pulled me off to about a couple doors down from the classroom that was our next class. He dropped my hand and I let it fall to my side. I didn't look at him because I knew he was still mad. Hikaru sighed,

"Did something happen?" Hikaru asked. His voice was softer then expected. I looked up at him.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean between you and the Shadow King." I looked into Hikaru's golden eyes which are much like mine. I tried to seem like I wasn't blushing because I know I was. Hikaru looked at me as if trying to find answer on my face. With the expression on his face, apparently my brother couldn't tell.

"Uh, no. I just didn't want the two of you fighting in the hall." I waved my hands in front of my face. Hikaru raised an eyebrow at me. I know he didn't believe me but at the moment I wasn't ready to explain to him that I have had this crush on Kyoya for a while now. The two of us stayed the way we were; My hands in front of my face and Hikaru looking at me funny, until Haruhi walked over to us. She was probably looking for us so we wouldn't be late for class.

"Uh did I interrupt something?" She asked flatly and there was something in her voice that said that she didn't care. Before I could speak Hikaru spoke,

"No. Of course not." Hikaru looked away from me and smiled at Haruhi. I put my hands down. I didn't notice that my arms were tired for having them up in my face for so long. Haruhi rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Come on you two. We are going to be late for class." She said and started to walk away. Hikaru followed Haruhi and I followed Hikaru.

* * *

The rest of the day of the day went by really slowly I didn't fall asleep again but I did find myself day dreaming a lot. Either way my brother and I walked up towards the 3rd music room and opened the door. When we walked in I saw everyone in their normal positions; Tamaki trying to get Haruhi to dress up in something ridiculously stupid. Hikaru walked over and was being the hero. Saving Haruhi from our Idiotic King. Hunny and Mori were eating cake. Well I guess Mori was just watching him.

I looked over at Kyoya. Ignoring the scenes in front of him by typing quickly on his computer. His pale fingers moved like they were dancing on the keyboard.

"Oh listen to me I sound like a fangirl..." I muttered softly. I've been thinking about it all day but I wonder if Kyoya could possibly help me study for my up coming exams. I watched Kyoya type for alittle bit longer. I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask. Slowly I walked over to the table where Kyoya usually sits and sit down in the chair in front of him.

Without looking up Kyoya greeted me with a, "Hello Kaoru."

I caught my self smiling at how coolly my name rolls off his tongue. Quickly I got rid of my grin and said, "Hi Kyoya. I have a favor to ask you."

This time he looked up. I looked into his dark, black, coal colored eyes through his glasses. There was a smirk filled with intrigue plastered on his face. "How can I help you Kaoru?"

I watched him look at me for a minute before speaking. "Uhh well the exams are coming soon and I'm not doing well in my studies in algebra and biology. I was wondering if maybe..." I looked down afraid to finish my sentence. I didn't want to bother him I just needed help in my homework.

"You need a tutor?" Kyoya asked. I looked at him and nodded. He raised an eye brow at me.

"I can understand if you don't have time for it." I said quickly, "I don't want to bother you if its too-"

Kyoya put up a hand stopping my speed talking. "Its alright I don't mind. Actually its in good interest if I help under class men with their studies, plus it would look bad if one of the best of the hosts got a bad grade." Kyoya smirked while I tried to tell if he was complement me or insult me.

Even though I couldn't tell which was which I still smiled and said, "Thank you." I got up from my seat and bowed. Kyoya chuckle and smiled. I watched him for a few minutes trying to mentally taking a picture of it, but it was ruined by Tamaki.

The Blond King had flung himself over Kyoya's shoulders he was crying and bawling over something that had happened between himself, Hikaru, and Haruhi. "Mommy! That corrupt devil messed up my sweet little daughter!"

Kyoya pushed the idiot of off him and said as Tamaki crawled in a corner. "Would you stop referring me as that." Kyoya watched Tamaki huff and sniff for a little bit before saying, "Would you stand up the costumers are coming. You don't want to look bad for the princesses, now would you?"

It was quite for a minute then Tamaki shoot up, and smiled. His mood completely changed. He jumped ready for the customers. I thanked Kyoya one more time before walking over to the couch were Hikaru sat with a contented grin on his face.

"Whats with that look?" I asked looking at my brother. He turned around and just snickers as an answer. He was chuckling about something that happened between Milord and him. I rolled my eyes and got ready for the club but my mind was racing. I couldn't wait till he could study with Kyoya.

**A/N: Please continue telling me what you think. I love reviews. I work fasters with comments. XD**


End file.
